As digital circuits have grown more complex, so has the size of the chips and boards that house the circuits. Yet, the demand for higher speeds has grown as well, leading to ever increasing clock speeds. The growth in chip size has led to increased difficulty in meeting hold time constraints, and increases in clock speeds has led to increased difficulty in meeting setup time constraints and increased phase distortion problems.